Between Love & Duty
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: She wanted revenge for the death of her family and Orochimaru offered it. But she had to give herself to the Village of Sound and her skills to Orochimaru’s disposal..full summary inside. please r&r. No flames.


Between Duty and Love

Summary: She wanted revenge for the death of her family and Orochimaru offered it. But she had to give herself to the Village of Sound and her skills to Orochimaru's disposal. What grudge does she have against Sasuke in the Chuunin exams? Why is she so determined to have him fail?

Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto characters or anything.

Chapter 1

Mystery

"It will only take 5 minutes." She heard as she walked across the hall. She stopped and walked to the railing of the balcony and saw three students. One student was a pink-haired girl, the other two were guys with dark color hair. She could just by looking at them that they were from this village that was hosting the Chuunin exams.

She watched in interest as the young boy with a blue shirt charged at the one in green. He went to punch him only to have the other guy to dodge. He looked shocked and turned.

"Konoha Whirlwind!" The guy in green yelled as he spun kicked the other, he dodged it and the guy in green twirled on the floor and kicked through the other's block, sending the blue shirt guy to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" The pink-haired girl screamed.

'_So he is the Uchiha, if I'm not mistaken. Hah how interesting. Mamaheya-sensei is going to love this._' The girl on the balcony smiled. She continued to watch Sasuke struggle to his feet. She couldn't help but smile that someone has brought an Uchiha down. Sasuke was kneeling now and shot a glare at his opponent.

"Hmph, oh well, I'll use this time to get use to my 'things'" Sasuke lowered his head and smirked, the girl tilted her head to the side. "I'll show you." When he looked at the other guy, the girl's eyes widened and her heart rate irregular.

"Sharingan…" She whispered. She had those eyes burned in her memory. She clutched her chest and tried to regain her breathing. The look he gave his rival brought back an old face. The old face seemed just like his but the other's eyes were a little different and his forehead protector slashed, usually meaning that he was a missing-nin. The old face was that of the elder Uchiha.

After regaining her breath and her heart rate normal, sounds of footsteps brought her attention back to the fight below. The pink haired girl watched in sickening awe as Sasuke once again charged at the other. But still even with the Sharingan, Sasuke was kicked in the lower jaw by his opponent.

"Yes, my moves are neither ninjutsu or genjutsu." It dawned on her, Sasuke's rival must be the one that her teammates brag about. He must be Rock Lee, the strongest of Konoha genins. She smirked once again.

Lee charged and punched Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" She leaned over the railing too see a blonde head boy was he one who called out Sasuke's name this time. By the whisker marks on his face she already knew that he was Uzumaki, Naruto. The child who's body had the nine tail fox demon, Kyuubi sealed inside him. She turned her attention back to the fight. Sasuke was holding his stomach as he leaned forward.

"Yes, my moves are taijutsu, Sasuke-kun." Lee disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. She heard Sasuke gasp when he noticed that Lee was behind him. "You may not be able to believe it right away, but…"

"Damnit!" Sasuke swung only to hit air as Lee jumped to safety.

"I hear that the Sharingan has the ability to see through genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu techniques." She laughed to herself when she saw the pissed off look on Sasuke's face. "You can defiantly see through and deal with genjutsu and ninjutsu techniques that require forming seals and kneading charka. But for taijutsu it's a little different." Lee said as he readied himself in a fighting stance.

"What do you mean?" To her, Sasuke sounded shocked.

"Even if you can see me movement with your Sharingan, your body does not have the speed to keep up with mine. In other words, there's no point even if you can see with your eyes, you can't keep up with your body."

'_About time a Uchiha realizes that he isn't the most powerful._' She thought with pleasure.

"Do you know that there are genius-types and hard-working types among the strong? If your Sharingan is a genius-type that carries the blood of Uchiha. I'm a hard-working type that continuously improves my taijutsu." Lee said as a pissed off Sasuke charged at him. Sasuke continued to punch Lee as he talked and dodged all his punches and nailed Sasuke right in the jaw again.

Suddenly she sensed someone about to make themselves known and not wanting that to happen she applauded. It threw off the two fighting. Lee turned and looked up and Sasuke fell to his knee looking up at the balcony. Naruto and Sakura's attentions also turned to the girl.

The girl was obviously wasn't from Konoha village. She had light brown hair with one of her bangs covering her left eye. Her eyes were faded green. She wore a Chinese outfit that was sleeveless, the top buttoned at the sides, and it was black with a silver dragon whirling around the dress. It also had two high slits at the sides for movement. Her forehead protector of a music note was on her arm.

"Wonderful show. Goes to show you even a cocky Uchiha loses." She said as she continued to clap. The comment only served to piss Sasuke off as the girl jumped from the balcony to join everyone.

"Who are you?!" He demanded coldly. She laughed.

"I have no reason to answer you, last time I checked you got your ass handed to you on a silver plater. Breaking that Uchiha pride." She only smirked at Sasuke's glare. "But if you are so dying to know, I am Anoki, Saiyuki of sound."

"How dare you speak to Sasuke-kun that way!" The pink hair girl hissed at Saiyuki. Saiyuki's expression darkened as she looked at the Uchiha fan-girl.

"No one was talking to you, so go back into your little la la land and stay there. This is pathetic." She growled and rolled her eyes. She turned to Lee. She bowed. "For kicking his ass, you have my up most respect." Lee was just clueless but nodded a thanks anyways.

"Saiyuki, here you are, sensei needs us!" Everyone's attention turned to the tall dark boy.

"Hai, I'm right behind you." She turned her attention back to the four genins around her. "I'll see you all again at the selection exam, have fun." She smiled and then jumped up to the second floor and ran after her friend.

A/n: Hope you all liked it. If not then too bad, move on. But if you liked it please review. Let's me know all my hard work and time hasn't been a waste. But thank you. See yall in the next chapter. And if anyone is confused everything will be clear in the upcoming chapters. So yea Ja ne!


End file.
